Brotherly Love 3
by BondSlave
Summary: D has fallen suddenly ill and the parasite in his left hand, and Alucard cannot explain why. With his will to fight and his strength gradually draining from him, what will Left hand do to keep him fighting while Alucard seeks the only 1 who could help him


Authors Note: Well, welcome to the third installment of the Brotherly Love series starring Vampire Hunter D and Castlevania's Alucard! Now, if you have not read Brotherly Love please click this link: .net/s/5522166/1/Brotherly_Love. Now, if you have read Brotherly Love but have not read Brother Love 2 please click this link: .net/s/6239686/1/Brotherly_Love_2. Thank you. Now for those of you who have read (am sure there aren't many of you) these, welcome back. I hope you enjoy the third installment.

D/A

The sensation of motion did not go unnoticed by D as he slowly and steadily regained consciousness, with a little help from the mental prodding and nagging from the parasite who resided in his left hand. Oh he did not want to wake up. He wanted to sleep for all eternity, but there would be no shutting up the parasite, so he slowly slid open his eyes, blinking a few times before tilting his head to glance around. He couldn't see anything. He shifted spreading his arms slightly, but was met with resistance. He lifted his right hand and was met with the same resistance. "You're in a coffin." His left hand spoke, though its voice was slightly muffled due to its face being pressed against the blush bedding of the coffin. D merely groaned in response. He felt weak, why did he feel so weak? As he lay there he knew he should be worried, he was in a coffin and said coffin was moving, he should be wondering how he had gotten there and what was going on but he just didn't have the energy. "Kid you have to assess the situation!" His left hand barked, wriggling at his side by its own violation. D closed his eyes mustering up what energy he could before lifting his hands and pressing them at the coffin lid, which slid aside easily enough. He gripped the side and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He glanced around. He was in a carriage, obviously a Nobles carriage seeing as there were three coffins lining the right wall, a sofa lining the other while, stopping for the door and then a small love seat near the head of the carriage. Upon said love seat sat a lovely Noble woman who was starring at him with distrust and obvious dislike. He let his eyes slide over to the sofa where Alucard sat.

Upon seeing that D had woken the pale skinned, white blonde haired Noble stood and crossed to the coffin.

"D, finally you've awakened." The blonde said with obvious relief. D, who really didn't have the energy to be worried by the fact he was no longer in his armor and his sword was no where in site glanced around again before looking up at the blonde, curiosity knowing at his still slightly off mind.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Nearly a week."

This struck a cord. D felt his heart beat and blood pressure rise slightly. Nearly a week? He'd been dead to the world for nearly a week, that was…frightening. D glanced down at the end of the coffin he sat in. He had lost nearly seven days of his life, days he would never get back. What had happened during that span of time? Another question began prodding at him making him look back at the blonde who was eyeing him wearily. "Where are we?"

"We're about a day and a half's ride from Sedoc, but we'll be stopping out side of the town."

D let out a soft hum before his vision spanned and he shifted slightly falling back. A pair of strong arms prevented him from banging his shoulder against the coffin, gently laying him back down. He blacked out for a moment before coming to again.

"Who…?"

"Her name is Morticia, I came about her about four days ago out on the Nobles rode. If it weren't for her, both of us would be dead."

D blinked a few times before tilting his head up and gazing at the Noble woman seated on the love seat.

She was a lovely creature he would admit. Her form was lean, but it was obvious she had meat, something not many Noble woman had. Her breasts were plump and her hips round. She sat with her legs crossed, causing the slit in her eloquent gown to reveal one of her legs from the ankle to the soft curve that connected her thigh to her hip and rump, while the other leg was exposed from the ankle to the knee. She was leaning one arm on he armrest, her chin resting against two lovely fingers as she gazed back at him, look still distrusting. Her hair was long, straight and black, contrasting beautifully with her pale skin and bright piercing blue eyes.

Once he'd taken a good look at her D's eyes fluttered closed, his consciousness slipping again. "Oh kid." His left hand groaned, obviously going back to attempting to rouse him.

Alucard sighed, seeing that the Dhampir had lost consciousness once again, and lifted the lid back into place over him before walking back to the sofa. He sank with a sigh, leaning his head back against the wall, which vibrated with their motion. He let a slightly irritated growl grow in his throat before his head snapped up and he gazed at Morticia. "Doesn't your carriage have one of those things that can make it still in here?" He asked. The woman shrugged her shoulder.

"I enjoy the sensation of movement, it reminds me that I am actually traveling in a world rather than being trapped inside a walnut."

Alucard sniffed through his nose before crossing his arms and eyeing the coffin directly in front of him. "Why were you trying to save that Dhampir?" Alucard blinked and glanced towards the woman who had questioned him. "Why save one who has spent his entire life attempting to kill our kind?"

Alucard glanced away, glaring now at the coffin, despite not feeling any animosity towards the younger immortal within. "We should kill him where he slips." Her words held malice, and that was something Alucard would not take, not when it was aimed towards someone he cared so much about. He rose and grabbed the woman's wrist causing her to yelp as she was yanked up and out of the seat, being drawn close to the other Noble.

"Because he is my brother." he snapped. Her eyes widened and her lips parted in a silent gasp, though no air passed her lips. "That is why I want to save him. He is the only blood relative I know in this time." He said, releasing her wrist and turning back to the sofa. Morticia rubbed her wrist as she continued to stand there looking at the blonde Noble. She sank back into her seat and sat silently, much like a child having been scolded. He frowned at her wrist and rubbed it self-consciously before glancing up at the other Noble.

"But he's a Dhampir." She mumbled.

"Our father has many tastes." Alucard stated with a sigh as he crossed his legs and arms. "My mother was killed when I was three, since then our father had fallen in love with a simple human woman," he nodded his head towards the coffin without looking at the woman. "she gave birth to D."

The woman looked back at the coffin. She stood and crossed to the sofa, taking a seat beside Alucard and looking at him.

"But if your father loved a woman, did he not love D?"

"He loved D very much."

"Then why does D try to kill his own kind?" He glanced down at her lap, confused. "I don't understand, for a Dhampir to be completely accepted by the one who gave him his Noble blood, shouldn't he be proud?"

"Our father and D could never see eye to eye. They didn't understand each other, and out of that grew hatred and mistrust."

The woman shifted wide eyes towards the coffin. "He was exiled at a young age by our father. D does not feel anything against Nobles, not in the least, humans, Nobles, they are the same to him. He simply hates our father."

Morticia felt her unbeating heart warm slightly. "His goal is to find our father and kill him, it has been for over five thousand years." Alucard looked at the woman seated beside him. "And when the day comes that their paths cross on the battlefield, our father will welcome D's hate with open arms."

Morticia looked up at him.

"I do not know who will be victorious…" He glanced away. "I wish I could say I do not care, but I do. I do not long for our fathers death, any animosity I felt for him has long since vanished. But I also do not wish to see D fall at our fathers hands. It all seems so…wrong to me."

Morticia studied the man for a long moment. His features were strong, beautiful and youthful. His tone was low, beautiful yet sorrowful.

"You are a strange Noble."

Alucard smiled and chuckled.

"Yes. Perhaps you are right."

D/A

_All was darkness, still darkness. There was no ending, no beginning, nothing. No space, no time, simply nothingness. All that existed in this world of nothing was sound and sensation, though blind were both. "D, D, what's wrong with you? Come on kid you got to snap out of it!" The hoarse voice of the parasite in D's left hand prodded through the nothingness. A slight pleasurable flutter filled the void. "Well at least there is some reaction from you." The voice mumbled before continuing. "Come on kid, snap out of it, you've got to wake up. Something isn't right about this whole thing." Another pleasurable flutter, though it was laced with slight curiosity. "Damn it kid, rouse that damn mind of yours so you can at least talk to me!" A gentle vibrating deep humming sound slid through the nothingness. _

"_To…tired."_

"_I know your tired kid, but you can't just shut down." The hoarse voice snapped. _

"_There's…a pleasurable…" The vampire hunter's voice faded slightly._

"_What? What?" _

"_Pleasurable…sensation when…I hear…your voice."_

_A flutter of confusion shifted through the black nothingness, created by the parasite. That was unexpected. "D what the hell are you talking about? Don't you realize this situation is serious? We're in a Nobles carriage for Christ sake!"_

_The humming sound again. "Damn it D! You need to snap out of whatever this is. Now! That Alucard guy said we were heading for Sedoc, doesn't that place ring any bells to you? Like, bright red, flashing alarm bells?" Only the parasites emotions and voice fluttered through the darkness. D had grown unresponsive again. "Oh damn it all to hell." The parasite grumbled. _

D/A

Alucard stood beside the coffin offered him gazing at Morticia who was seated in her own looking back at him. "Once the sun sets we will have to part ways Alucard." She spoke, resting her hand on the side of the coffin lid in preparation to close it. "You will have to continue the journey with your brother by your own means."

Alucard nodded, climbing into his own coffin as the woman lay back and sealed herself away. Alucard lay back, tapping the coffin lid which slid easily into place. He lay in the darkness, his mind growing drowsy as the sun began to rise. "D…soon you'll be better, I promise."

D/A

"…_You…"_

"_Huh?" The parasite responded, a little surprised to find the hunter's voice sliding through the darkness. _

"…_won't…leave me…will you?"_

_The parasite could sense a bit of desperation clinging to the words. He let a soft sarcastically warm vibration fill the void of nothingness as he chuckled._

"_Nah, I've grown rather attached to you kid, if you go down, I'm going down with you."_

_Comforted the hunter grew silent once again, but now that he was talking the parasite wasn't about to let him slip back into unresponsiveness. "Kid, hey D…does the fact we're going to Sedoc bother you? Like…at all? Don't you think there's something seriously wrong with this situation?" _

"…_Because of what…happened back…then?" _

"_Which back then?"_

"…_Mia…?"_

"_No, well yes, that and the fact that over five-thousand-years ago Sedoc was the center of the Carpathian mountains?"_

_The soft yet deep humming sound filled the darkness. "Think kid, think. The Carpathian mountains, what used to reside there? Huh? It was the first of many."_

"…_castle…."_

"_Yes! Yes that's it! It was the first of __**his**__ many castles! Kid, don't you think that's why Sedoc really brushed you the wrong way? Why would we be going to Sedoc D?"_

"…_no vampires…in area…for nearly…." His voice faded._

"_Nearly one-hundred years! Yes, the last vampire was destroyed by you back when Mia hired you!" The parasite finished, glad he had gotten the Dhampir to at least respond, but he continued prodding. "Why would we be going there if there's no vampires D? Why would that Alucard guy take you there?"_

"…_facility built by…"_

"_Ahuh, ahuh. Precisely!" _

_A vibrating sense of anger, fear and anxiety began violently crashing throughout the void causing the parasite to yelp and grow silent as the negative emotions continued to grow. _

D/A

As the sun fell below the horizon of the earth the slumbering figures within the coffins hidden within the pitch black carriage began to stir. They had nearly arrived at their destination. Alucard was the first to emerge from his coffin, sliding the lid aside and sitting up yawning behind a gloved clad hand. His eyes were heavy lidded and his movements a bit sluggish as he jumped out of the coffin, the lid sliding back into place automatically. He passed the coffin housing his brother and rapped on it with the back of his knuckles. "D." He called, not expecting any time of response. He sighed and glanced over as the other coffin emerged the lovely Morticia. He walked over and offered his hand, which she readily accepted, permitting him to help her out of her slumbering place.

"Have we arrived at your destination yet?" She questioned as she straightened her gown and crossed to peek out of the window.

"Not yet. I do not doubt soon, the carriage is beginning to slow down." He replied as he crossed over to the middle coffin. He slid the lid aside and gazed in.

D remained in the same position he'd passed out in, though his left hand was in a slightly different position.

Alucard sighed and hunched down, scooping up the younger male bridle style and turning towards the Noble woman as the carriage came to a complete halt.

The three figures exited, two walking one being carried. Alucard turned and gazed at the other woman who gazed right back. "This is where we part ways." She said, and Alucard could have thought he heard the faintest hint of sorrow lacing her voice.

"Yes. I and eternally grateful for your aid. I will find someway to repay you." He said as he turned away and began walking down the road. He had only walked about a hundred feet when he heard the woman behind him speak.

"Than take me with you."

He paused, not turning around. He could hear the woman approaching him, coming around him quickly, her hair flowing behind her like water. "I will give you aid, you can use my carriage, my coffins, but take me with you."

"You don't know where we are going."

"I don't care, take me wherever it is you are going. Please. If you wish to repay me than take me with you."

Alucard gazed down at her with a curious gaze.

"Why?"

The Noble woman bowed her head, her hair cascading over one of her shoulders. She clasped her hands together in front of her, her long painted nails catching the moon light.

"I have no where else to go. I have no living relatives, I am lonely. Constantly traveling across the frontier, avoid towns and travelers." Her head snapped up and her eyes were wide and desperate. "Please, I do not care, I swear I won't get in your way. You can do what you want with me and my things but please…."

"Alright, you may come with us."

She smiled, only slightly pointed canines glistening in the moonlight.

"Then let's get back in the carriage." She said quickly walking back past him and climbing into the carriage. Alucard turned and followed her, climbing into the carriage and once again laying D back into the coffin now deemed his.

He turned towards Morticia. "Since you are giving me use of your carriage, then I must say we need to go East from here."

The Noblewoman blinked, obviously a little confused. She glanced around before looking back up at him.

"I thought you were going to Sedoc?"

"Originally I was going to have you drop us off there, but our destination is to the East, we need to get on the road of the Dead."

Morticia's face fell, and paled considerably. She slid onto the love seat.

"The road of the Dead." She breathed, obviously a little shaken. "Why would you need to go there?"

Despite the road of the Dead being well known by the Nobility, they did not travel it, it was not meant for them. It was meant for those chosen by the Sacred Ancestor. The Nobility wasn't even sure what lay at the end of the road…or at least any living Noble. It was said that during the early years after the road of the Dead had been constructed and what lay beyond it, the Nobles who were used to build it and work under the Sacred Ancestor ended up going insane, killing themselves or begging to be killed. It was rumored that many of them traveled to other facilities under the Sacred Ancestor's control and threw themselves into bottomless pits.

"If I do not take him there," Alucard glanced back towards D who remained unconscious. "he'll never wake up."

"Do you even know what is wrong with him? Perhaps heat syndrome?"

Alucard shook his head.

"It's not, he would have been better by now. No, I don't know what it is, but when I met him," he had explained how they met, though he had left out the little romp and details, "and drank from him I sensed something laying dormant in his blood. It's been there for awhile, perhaps a few years. Some kind of poison."

The woman frowned.

"But doesn't that…thing," She waved her hand, referring to the parasite. "purify him or at least warn him or…whatever?"

"Yeah, as far as I know. I don't understand why neither of them sensed it…of course, I didn't sense it until after I bit him."

"Do you think biting him is what triggered it?"

Alucard shook his head.

"No, not at all. I think it may have been something that happened afterwards. But I'm not sure what. Without questioning him I wouldn't know what went on."

"Didn't you follow him?"

"Yes, but I could only follow him at night, I had to do a lot of tracking because he would travel mostly during the day, sometimes at night, but rarely."

The conversation died there. No more talk passed between the two Nobles as the carriage began moving again. Alucard had never seen the road of the dead, having been enclosed in his coffin for so long, sleeping through most of the last five-thousand-years, but he knew of it. It didn't take him long to catch up with the Nobilities history, though it was troubling that there was so few now. He being part of the Nobility could hardly believe how low their numbers had fallen, not that he really blamed the humans, he had nothing against humans. He continued to gaze at D who let out a soft groan of discomfort, his brows furrowing slightly as his lips parted. Alucard felt worry flow through him. He was getting worse.

'_Please just hold on a little longer D. Just till I can get you help.' _

**Authors Note: Hello DxAlucard lovers! Or the three or four of you out there XD. Here is another installment. There is one or two more that will crop up randomly sometime in the nearish future. **

**OH, and guess who comes in, in the next story? If you can guess than I'll post the next one sooner than five months from now!**


End file.
